vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murmukusmon
Summary Although Murmukusmon was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon, it fell from grace and became a Demon Lord Digimon. It is in the ruling class of the Nightmare Soldiers, with the title of "Count", and it manages thirty legions of demons. Also, it is attended by the Mythical Beast Digimon Griffomon, which it uses as its own hands and feet. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Murmukusmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Demon Lord Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Gehenna Flame (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Pain Manipulation via Gehenna Flame, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Inherited from Indramon who can regenerate from being erased), Sound Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nail Bone, Attack Absorption, Illusion Creation (Can conjure illusions that mess with all 5 senses), Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Phasing, Life Manipulation (Drains life force), Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Club Mastery and Trident Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble, Morality Manipulation (Can change one's alignment to darkness with his words), Reality Warping via Wish-Granting, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Silk Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon. Is likely superior to other Mega Digimon as a Demon Lord class Digimon) Speed: Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: At least a few hundred meters. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species. However, Murmukusmon is a high ranking Demon Digimon as a Demon Lord class and was a high ranking Angel Digimon and thus it should be considered to be a highly skilled fighter and leader. Otherwise, like most other Digimon, a Murmukusmon's intellect does vary among Murmukusmon. Weaknesses: Holy and Light based abilities. Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gehenna Flame:' Spits hellfire from its mouth to inflict death and eternal suffering. Alternately, conjures up a gigantic sphere of flame many times its own size. *'Necro Interrogation:' Throws a deadly sphere to inflict great damage. Notable Inherited Skills *'Adhomukha (Horn of Desolation):' Blows into its trumpet shell to generate destructive ultrasonic waves or blast enemies with the attacks the shell has absorbed. *'Skull Hammer:' Smashes foe with his staff *'Nail Bone' Fires a blast from his staff that disrupts the data of the target, scrambling and annihilating it. * Tyrant Fist: Fire a blast of destructive energy from his fist. * Bone Club: Attacks with his club. * Strong Maul: Mauls his enemies savagely. * Demi Darts: Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal SkullSatamon. * Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper): Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. * DemiDevi Claw: Attacks with the claws on both feet. * Bat Flutter: Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. * Attack Break: Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. * Panic Wisp: A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. * Evil Wing: Murmukusmon can absorb the countless digital data with his wings so that he can rip up in the arena. * Hell's Contract: Murmukusmon can fire a large energy blast made out of evil energy. * Touch of Evil: He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing SkullSatamon to brainwash them. * Laser Wing: He can shoot laser beams out of his wings which are strong enough to destroy large buildings. * Death Claw: Murmukusmon stretches his hand to pierce through his enemy's heart. * Devil Laser: Murmukusmon fires laser blasts from his devil sign on his chest. * Destruction Cannon: Blasts the foe with Dark Energy. * Hell Crusher: A wide range AOE attack of Dark Energy. * Physical Drain: Drains the foes life force to restore stamina. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Heat Wave:' Blasts super-heated air from its mouth. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. *'Demon's Shout:' Attacks with a scream that drives the enemy mad. *'Black Statue:' Turns the opponent into a black stone statue. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. Note: Murmukusmon inherits skills from Indramon, SkullSatamon, Hippogriffomon, MagnaAngemon and Phelesmon. Gallery Murmukusmon Evolution.gif Murmukusmon DN.jpg Murmukusmon collectors card.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Fallen Angels Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Pain Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Morality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Thread Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Holy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Law Users Category:Hackers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Immortals Category:Club Users Category:Trident Users Category:Tier 3